No Place like home
by Miss Lesley
Summary: AU instead of going to Angel for help Darla gives birth to her son on her own. Realizing that she needs help she goes to the only sane member of her family, Spike. However what she gets more that she bargained for.
1. The Need

Title: No Place Like Home  
  
Author & Email: Miss Lesley, Douglaslr@aol.com  
  
Archived: FanFiction.Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Angel the Series & Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Type: Ongoing Alternate Timeline  
  
Warnings: Romance/adventure cursing: bad language, maybe more warnings in future chapters.  
  
Summary: AU instead of going to Angel for help Darla gives birth to her son on her own. Realizing that she needs help she goes to the only sane member of her family, Spike. However what she gets more that she bargained for. Spoilers: This starts right after Buffy died to save Dawn and the World.  
  
Pairing: Spike/Darla Disclaimer: I only owe the story, not the people in it.  
  
Prologue  
  
Darla, walked into the nursery and looked down at her 4 day old darling boy. God he is so innocent every time I look at him I fall in love a little bit more. Rubbing his cheek as he laughed at her, "What am I going to do with you? In such a short time I have come to need you so much." The baby starting to fuss so she knew he was hungry. Bending down, she placed one hand securely under his head while using the other hand to gather him to her. After picking him Darla walked over to the rocking chair. Darla sat down and began to rock her precious boy for a few minutes. Slowly she opened her shirt and reveled a braless milky white breast swollen with what her baby needed. Carefully, she raised his mouth to her nipple, with zeal the baby latched on and began to suckle rich sweet milk, after a while the suckling eased up indicating the baby was almost finished. Then the babies face shifted into game face and she felt his fangs descend into her breast, followed by him drinking small amounts of her body. The first time she saw him do this she swore she had condemned him to eternal darkness but she had been wrong. The baby, was no affected by holy objects, he could tolerate direct sunlight, the only thing he seemed to inherit from his vampire parents is the need to drink blood in very small amounts each day. "Ah, my sweet Liam what is mommy going to do with you?"  
  
After burping the baby. Darla put him in his carrier and took him into the kitchen she was feeling hungry herself. She put the carrier on the table, went to the fridge and took out a carton of fresh human blood. She poured some into a mug and nuked it in the microwave. "Liam, the things I do for you, what mommy use to get for free she now buys. And lord knows it is galling. I mean who would think I, Darla Sire to Angelus the scourge of Europe would be reduced to this. But its okay, I never want to see disgust in your eyes so I will endure." Reaching down she tapped his nose. Picking him up she carried him to the window, it was dark out but with her enhanced sense she could see. Darla looked out at the beach.  
  
BEGIN FLASHBACK  
  
When Darla first came to this town she had intended to pick up some blood and keep going. But as she walked around she realized that this little seaside town would be the last place anyone would look for her or her child. Thus, Darla when into predator mode and scouted the area. After going through the town all Darla found was a small nest of vampires, which inhabited the house she now lived in, that night although six months pregnant Darla dusted them all. The next day she made arrangements to buy the property in cash, after all the paper work was done she paid a local carpenter to remodel the house. By sunset the second day Darla left town. But before she left she had the carpenter give her the measurements for the windows she told him a shipment of panes would arrive within the month. Although Darla did not tell him, the panes were specially crafted to filter 98% of UV light and rays harmful to vampires that allowing her to bask in the light. She then informed him that she wanted all the rotted wood and materials removed and replaced, the installation of central air/heating, as well as having all the plumbing and electricity upgraded. Also to be on the safe side she gave him free range to fix, upgrade and repair any parts of the house that needed it, with the stipulation that if the repair was not justified she would not pay for it. Darla advised him that she found him honest and that she did not think this would be a problem. After that she turned to local decorator and informed her what she wanted the house to look like after it was done. "I want a warm cozy home where a child can be a child, not getting her or afraid to break anything." After leaving each professional with enough cash to get his or her part of the job done. However, after deciding that she would not hate living in Seagrove, California Darla took off. The next night she backtracked to the place she was before Seagrove made it seem like she never left then she hightailed it to South American to find a shaman that she heard could help her.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Honey, I need help, I can't go to your father, Angel. I don't know if I have forgiven him or him me for that matter. Plus I doubt he will understand. But I am weak right now and I don't know how long this weakness will last. I need to make sure your protected. But who can help me?" Going quiet Darla thought about it. There really was only one choice she may not like it but it was the only choice open to her. Walking to the phone she dialed her loyal minion "Jacob, I want you to go to Sunnydale and pick up spike, I will meet you at junction 28 outside of Harman. Call me when you have him make sure he will be unconscious long enough to get to Canada." Hanging up the phone, Darla walked over to Liam, "Ah little one the things mommy does for her boy." 


	2. The Agreement

Title: No Place Like Home  
  
Author & Email: Miss Lesley, Douglaslr@aol.com  
  
Archived: FanFiction.Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Angel the Series & Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Type: Ongoing Alternate Timeline  
  
Warnings: Romance/adventure cursing: bad language, maybe more warnings in future chapters.  
  
Summary: AU instead of going to Angel for help Darla gives birth to her son on her own. Realizing that she needs help she goes to the only sane member of her family, Spike. However what she gets more that she bargained for. Spoilers: This starts right after Buffy died to save Dawn and the World.  
  
Pairing: Spike/Darla  
  
Disclaimer: I only owe the story, not the people in it.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Spike painfully wakes up with a killer headache, groaning 'Funny, I don't remember drinking. I had the Little Bit with me last night and I never drink when she is around.' Looking around for the first time, he notices that he no longer in his crypt. "Bloody hell, where am I?"  
  
"Well, William you would be in my home."  
  
With that voice sudden blots of fear runs up his spine. If she was behind this what did she do to the Nibblet. Pulling himself together 'If I want to find out anything especially about Dawn, I need to pull myself together.' Finally, under control once again, Spike looked at Darla "I heard you were back, must be about 2 years now, why the sudden need for a family reunion."  
  
Laughing. "Same old William, hiding behind your lack of wit to show me that you are not afraid of me. Well, I have news for you I can smell your fear. Fortunately for you, you are not my current prey. You are just a means to an end. By the way the little girl with you is in the other bedroom if you're interested."  
  
"Damn you Darla, this is between you and me you why did you bring her into it."  
  
Sitting back Darla looked at Spike with annoyance and a bit of sadness. "Actually, I did not. Good help is so hard to find. The people I called to bring you to me knew that I wanted you in a hurry. So when they got to your "home" and sunrise was so near they panicked and took you both. When they delivered you both I was livid. However, I was sure you did not want me to send the child back with them."  
  
"So let her go." Spike pulled against his restraints.  
  
"No, but I do have a way of you ensuring her protection."  
  
Her words enraged Spike, he had already let down Buffy, and he would not fail Dawn. Thus spike struggled with his restraints pulling on them until they cut into his skin but they would not break. 'Damn they must be magically enhanced." Getting no further with his restraints Spike stopped pulling on them and calmly turned to Darla. "What do you want?"  
  
"Become my son's father and help me raise and protect him." Doing a double take "Your son?"  
  
Looking into Spike's eyes smiling "Yes, my beautiful boy."  
  
"Ah, Darla hate to break this to you, but Angel is old enough to raise himself. Unless you have another fledgling floating around I am still not a good choice."  
  
Darla got up and exited the room, a short time later she returned with a buddle in her hands. Slowly she walked to his side of the bed and sat. After she got comfortable she unwrapped the bundle and out peeked the face of a little angel. "This William is my son Liam.  
  
Shock filled Spike's blue eyes. Looking from the baby to Darla then shifting his eyes back to the Kid. "Darla you are a vampire. Vampires can not have kids."  
  
Laughing. "That is what I thought, but when the Powers that Be are involved there is always a way." Slowly she opened her shirt and raised the baby to her nipple.  
  
Spike watched her not knowing what to say, "Ah luv, not that I don't enjoy the show but.." The baby latched on to Darla's creamy white breast and began to suckle. Then after a while, he saw the baby shift into game face and watched as his fangs descend and embed themselves in Darla's breast to feed. "Bloody Hell, you stupid bint, the child really is yours."  
  
Smiling sadly. "Yes and Angel's"  
After a few minutes the baby stopped feeding and Darla burped him then left the room with him. Darla dropped the baby off in the nursery then left him with a kiss on his forehead. Before going back to the room she left William she checked on Dawn, upon walking into the room Darla found the girl still asleep. After checking on her breathing and her binding Darla left the girl and went back to William's room. Walking in she went back to the chair she occupied before she got Liam. After sitting she looked at Spike.  
  
"Now you know why you're here, I need your help to raise my child."  
  
"Bloody Hell woman the child is yours and Angel, it is yours and Angel's responsibility to raise him."  
  
Getting up Darla began to pace. "William, my life is complicated but the gist of it is that there is some prophecy about Angel and I having a child, and the destiny of the child. Thus many groups want him to either control or kill him. I can let that happen, I never thought I could love but I love him. Since Liam's birth I have been scared, I created this safe haven, but people are looking for me, for us. Plus after our last parting Angel does not want to see me and I am not sure I want to see him. Also, if the child is with either Angel or myself, he would be a target."  
  
Spiked looked at her. "Darla you're a powerful Vampire, you have lived for over 400 years you know how to disappear. Take your child and go."  
  
Anger filled Darla's eyes, "Damn it William. The only way to protect my child is for me to leave. However, I can't leave him with strangers. Liam needs to be with Family and William you are his brother his family. Since your creation I have never asked you for anything, but I am asking now." Darla got up and stepped out of her dress reveling that she wore no clothes under it. She slowly walked over to the bed. "I, Darla offer myself to you William in exchange for protection for myself and my child."  
  
God, how do I find myself involved in these kinds of situations? I am not a white knight. I am an evil Master vampire. I already went through this with Buffy and I failed I can't do it again. Straightening his shoulders he looked up into Darla's eyes and the words of rejection died in his throat. Darla was humbling herself, calling upon the blood that ran through their veins to seek the protection of a child, a child of their line. His blood and his demon called out and Spike knew that he had to accept. "If I agree to this there will be rules. You will not hurt Dawn, you have to agree to protect her as I will protect Liam. She already has a prior claim on my protection.  
  
You will not leave you will stay here to help raise your child, he will need at least one parent.  
  
No feeding I will not have you drawing attentions to us.  
  
No minions you will have to behave like a proper and normal wife and mother.  
  
You will do what I say when I say. YOU will submit to me. Which means you will share my bed; you will allow me to do anything I want to your body. However, you are free to end are deal anytime you want.  
Do we have a deal?"  
  
"I can't agree to number three. I must leave to protect him." Darla said through clenched teeth.  
  
Sighing, Spike explained. "I have a better plan than you leaving. The vampires of our line have been known to be crazy and to do as they please. One minute we are creating chaos for months on end then the next we disappear for years. What I suggest is that you and I rotate we pop up all over the world with plots to take over or destroy then right before are plans are stopped we disappear. This way everyone sees you being evil and not pregnant and away from Angel. And everyone is safe."  
  
Darla thought about his plan. She really did not want to leave her child but at the time she did not think that she had any other choice. But now she did and in fact she liked it a lot.  
  
Swallowing her pride. 'I must do this for Liam' "Yes, we have a deal."  
  
"My protection is granted, come to my bed let us cement our arrangement.  
  
Darla crawled into bed first she unlocked his restraints and then she laid beside Spike like she was a stiff piece of wood. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Spike began to caress her, rubbing his hand across the breast Liam had just feed at. However, instead of Spike's actions relaxing Darla they seemed to have the opposite effect which was to have her tense up more than before. Taking a deep breath "I . bloody hell want you to relax, you're here because you want to be. Not because I am raping you."  
  
Darla closed her eyes, and started to count in order to relax. However, her anger got the better of her and she jumped off the bed. "God, damn it Spike. I have roamed this earth in one form or another for 400 years. I am more powerful, than you, Angel and the slayer you both love. And yet for the sake of my innocent child I am humbling myself to you the youngest and the most human of my family." Taking a deep breath she walked back to the bed." Spike, when I became a vampire I stopped being a prostitute, but for this child I will gladly whore myself. This is NOT easy for me, so if I have trouble relaxing well excuse me." With that she turned toward the window and let silent blood tears run down her face.  
  
Letting her words run through his mind he began to think about the Darla he knew and yes hated, with that child he had seen a side of her that he never thought he would ever see. And what he saw was a mother and nurturer not the monster and destroyer of his fledgling days. He did know that this was hard for her, but at first he did not care nor want to care. But for the sake of his honor he knew what he had to do. Spike had to put aside his hateful past that he shared with Darla. They had to make a new start if they were to raise Dawn and Liam. Although, he did not want to get attached fearing that he would fail like he did with Buffy and Dawn, but he wondered what would happened if he did not get attached to Darla and Liam, surly he would fail. This was not an option for Spike, he could not, would not fail again. Slowly he got up and took off his clothes. Then he walked naked over to Darla and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know that your words are true and I accept them, right now I am emotionally damaged. What you ask of me has the potential to destroy me if I fail. I thought I needed to keep distance in order to stay focus and that's why I snapped." Slowly, he began to kiss his way down her neck. "This will take a while, for us to be comfortable, but right not we must complete the ritual you must submit and I must accept it. So let me show you the beauty of Spike."  
  
And slowly he pulled her to the bed and laid her down.  
  
Imzadi: Darla knew that Spike was still living on the Hell Mouth, from when Dru visited him. Part of the reason why she went to Spike was about protection and Spike could raise a vampire child. Blood calls to blood/Family calls to Family. Darla needs more than love and sacrifice. Also at this point in the canon no one knows where Lindsey is located. Finally, it is sort of a Spike/Darla story. Thanks details are important to me. I hate people that jump with no transition. And I have gone back to fix the formatting issues. 


End file.
